Question: Ashley has rowed her boat for a total of $30$ kilometers since she started rowing daily. She has been rowing $3$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Ashley been rowing?
The number of days that Ashley has been rowing is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of kilometers rowed each day. $30\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $30\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ kilometers per day} = 10\text{ days}$